


getaway dreamers

by yveschuu (coloring)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloring/pseuds/yveschuu
Summary: i’m leaving it all behind, running in the night with you.a collection of chuuves short fics(?). will update tags when necessary.





	1. road trip (1/2)

"let's go somewhere, together," jiwoo feels elated at sooyoung's words. she nods, and sooyoung flashes her a smile that makes her heart beat faster. 'yes, yes, anything for you,' jiwoo wanted to yell, although somehow the words couldn't make it past her lips. they both returned to their work shortly after, but jiwoo couldn't focus with the thought of going on a trip with sooyoung, alone. maybe sooyoung asked other people. she wanted it to be only the two of them, and she prayed that the heavens somehow takes pity on her and lets her have her way for now.

when sooyoung showed up at her apartment at 3am the same day next week, alone, with her bags by her feet and holding two large coffees -- has she mentioned sooyoung showed up alone? -- jiwoo felt the walls closing in on her, but in the best way possible. she ran to her room to grab her packed belongings, made sure everything was alright, and left her apartment, making sure to lock the door behind her. she greeted sooyoung "good morning!" as she took one coffee cup from her. she said a quick 'thank god' under her breath before gushing to sooyoung about the trip.


	2. it's not over

to sooyoung, goodbyes and farewells are permanent; something you couldn't take back after it leaves your lips. she'd rather say "see you later" or just "bye" -- leaving it open, hoping to meet another day. so when jiwoo whispers farewell one night, after long talks leading to praising and worshiping each other in every way possible, sooyoung is devastated. 

it took a while for the words to sink in, but when it does, jiwoo was already off to a place she didn't know. a place without her.

she thinks jiwoo should've left without saying goodbye.


End file.
